


Tsukishima x Yamaguchi

by k0dzu



Series: HAIKYUU UNIVERSITY AU ON INSTAGRAM [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bottom Yamaguchi Tadashi, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Top Tsukishima Kei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:48:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28339491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k0dzu/pseuds/k0dzu
Summary: Tsukishima pinned his elbows on the soft mattress, his face was now close to Yamaguchi's. He stared at his eyes for a moment, down to his freckled cheeks, then down to his inviting lips. He claimed it gently, but still made Yamaguchi flinch. He waited for the male to respond. When he was about to pull away, the green haired male cupped his cheeks, finally kissing his lips passionately. He smiled between their kisses.“T—tsukki..” Yamaguchi mumbled as he pulled away. His ears and freckled cheeks were bright red. His hands were covering his lower body, too shy to show Tsukishima that he got hard with just a kiss.“Cute.” Tsukishima said, tugging his green hair behind his ears.“Can I?” Tsukishima whispered and began planting wet kisses to his earlobe, down to his jaw. Yamaguchi just nodded his head as the man's kisses slowly drove him to the edge.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: HAIKYUU UNIVERSITY AU ON INSTAGRAM [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075322
Comments: 1
Kudos: 105





	Tsukishima x Yamaguchi

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation of an AU story in my instagram. 
> 
> ig: hq_twitter.au

Tsukishima changed position with him. He's now on top. Their eyes were locked to each other, mesmerized by each individual's beauty. 

“Can we.. Do it?” Tsukishima asked softly. Waiting for Yamaguchi's permission. 

Yamaguchi responded with a passionate kiss. Tsukishima held the male gently as his kisses became deep. He bit the guy's lower lip, seeking for entrance. 

He then, opened his lips willingly, the blonde male slid his tongue slowly, flickering it with his. The warmth of his tongue sent shivers into his spine. His kisses went down to his neck, biting it softly, leaving visible marks onto it. Tsukishima's hands slide inside his shirt, making him flinch everytime the male's palm passed by his sensitive peaks. 

“Do you like it when I do this?” Tsukishima teasingly pinched his sensitive nipples. Yamaguchi's back arched as he felt the sensation that was sent within him. The blonde man pulled up his shirt, exposing his milky skin and pink nipples. He looked up at him, asking for permission before he licked his erected peaks. 

“A—ah. Yes.. Tsukki..” Sharp gasps and soft moans filled up Tsukishima's ears. He looked at the male who was covering his mouth using the back of his hand but still, moans kept on escaping from his lips. 

“Don't cover it. I can't see your face.” Tsukishima mumbled. 

He held Yamaguchi's hand and placed it above his head. He then, caressed his freckled cheeks and claimed his lips again. 

As the two of them shared a passionate kiss, Tsukishima's hand slowly trailed down inside the male's pants. 

“T—tsukki..” Yamaguchi's face became red as he felt his hand caressing his inner thigh. 

“Yes?” The guy whispered through his ears, kissing it gently as his hand was now busily caressing his clothed crotch. 

“Please.. More..” The male mumbled making him grin. 

“Let me.” He said as he pulled the male's pants down along with his undies. Yamaguchi covered his face as his cock sprangs out. 

“I wanna see your face.” Tsukishima said as he removed Yamaguchi's hands who was bright red. 

He then, held his shaft, moving his hand slowly as he stared at his lustful eyes. 

“A—aah.. Kei.. Right there..” Yamaguchi bit his lower lip. He let out a lewd moan as his pace became fast, making his cock dripping with his own pre-cum. 

“You look so sexy..” Tsukishima chuckled and planted a soft kiss on his forehead. The male turned red even more. 

“Stop teasing..” He whimpered as he felt the tingling sensation in between his thighs. Tsukishima stopped, making Yamaguchi looked at him. 

“C—continue, please..” Yamaguchi held his hand, making Tsukishima laugh a little. “You know what? You're really cute.” 

His fingers ran down to his hole, teasing it lightly, making Yamaguchi jolt. 

“Moan my name.” Tsukishima said as he slowly slid one finger into Yamaguchi's. The male squealed as he felt the pain inside him. 

“Relax..” Tsukishima speaked calmly as he planted soft kisses onto his forehead, down to his lips. As they were sharing a lip locking kiss, Tsukishima moved his finger slowly, letting his hole adjust. 

“Oh, Kei..” He moaned inside his mouth. 

Sloppy sounds can be heard as his pace becames fast. Yamaguchi's hole adjusted well, therefore, he added another digit. Yamaguchi wrapped one of his arms around Tsukishima's neck for support. 

“Can you see this?” Tsukishima asked in a husky voice. The male nodded his head as he saw his hole being stuffed by the blonde man's long fingers. 

As Tsukishima slid his fingers inside him, he curled it up, reaching his spot, “Ahhh! Kei!” he moaned. 

He held the man's hand, stopping him from massaging his weak spot. Minutes passed by, hot liquids came out from his shaft, making it twitch as white juices keep on coming out from him. He gasped for air as he reached his zenith.

“T—tsukki! I'm sorry!” He was about to wipe his cum onto the male's hand when he suddenly licked it. Yamaguchi's eyes widened, “Spit it out!” He leveled his hands onto his mouth while the chuckling man shaked his head. 

“You're so sweet.” He smiled at the green haired male and kisses his forehead. 


End file.
